1. Field of the Invention
The general field of the present invention is horizontally disposed planar structures, ie. tables, more particularly tables having one edge attached to a rigid support structure and specifically tables so attached by means enabling rotation about a horizontal axis.
2. General Background
Decks attached to an exterior side of a house are typically constructed of weather resistant lumber and possess a length along the side of the house which exceeds the width extending from the house. This arrangement conspires against the use of tables possessing a circular, square, hexagonal or other shape wherein the width is equivalent to the length since seating about such a table will effectively block passage upon the deck about the table. Most tables which possess weather resistance are furthermore typically constructed in plastic or another material which is inconsistent with the weather resistant lumber of which tire deck is constructed and therefor detracts aesthetically from the deck.
Since a deck normally lacks a roof, any table left upon the same is subject to the damage associated with various forms of precipitation. It is inconvenient to dispose a table so that it will not be harmed by the elements. Removal of a table from the deck requires an alternative space in a protected area as well as the effort involved in transportation. This is contrary to the purpose of a deck which largely is relaxation outside the confines of four walls convenient to the amenities inside said four walls. The use of a deck obviously varies with the season and in pleasant weather will typically involve daily use. Removal of a table from the deck upon a daily basis is a gross inconvenience yet leaving a table upon a deck which obstructs movement about the same is also an inconvenience and an invitation to weather damage or substantial maintenance to avoid such damage.
Similarly, rooms inside a building frequently occasion an exigency of floor space which prohibits location of a table, desk or work bench. A child's bedroom, for example, often lacks sufficient space for a full desk which may also be considered expensive in terms of finance as well as floor space in consideration of the limited use expected of it. Another commonplace involves the widespread desire of many people to have a stable uncluttered surface upon which occasional carpentry, household repair, hobby modeling and other various activities may be performed without sacrifice of floor space when such activity is not being pursued. Other similar instances may be readily imagined in a commercial environment such as any office wherein the floor space necessary for a table is not conveniently available.